Do You Know What It Feels Like to Be In a Marching Band?
by brooke'simagination
Summary: Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa) is a new student at Anime Protagonist High School. He decides to join the marching band and dives into the marching band world turned anime. Rated T for language and some adult themes. Note: This contains a ton of different anime characters of multiple fandoms, that's why it's in the anime cross over category.


**I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the rest of this fic. I give credit to my sister for coming up with the initial idea of anime characters in a marching band. I came up with the rest: story, characters, etc. I hope you all enjoy this. There are many more chapters to come!**

* * *

First day of highschool, no big deal, right? That's what I thought at first. I'd just get through my classes and not worry about a thing. Well, that all changed the moment I first arrived at Pre-band camp for the Anime Protagonist High School Marching Band. Yup, you heard me: Marching Band.

I should probably start by introducing myself. My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm from the anime Dangan Ronpa. I'm sure you've heard of it. You see, Anime Protagonist High School is high school for "all anime protagonist" characters. If you're an anime protagonist, you go to this high school. So I'm sure, as you can imagine, there are a multitude of different students here. It's here that they teach you all about your character's specific role as a protagonist in the anime you belong to. For me, I'm studying in how to be the main protagonist in Dangan Ronpa. I mean, you don't want someone who knows nothing about being a protagonist to be the main protagonist in a major anime, do you? Well anyway, I got the bright idea of joining APH's marching band. And I got pulled in right when I arrived on the first day of pre-band camp.

My mom dropped me off in a vast parking lot dotted by a few early band members standing around conversing. I scoped the place out nervously, looking back at my mom with probably the most frightened face I have ever created.

"You'll be fine! I'll be back at five to pick you up!"

I swear, my mom can be so heartless sometimes. She just sped out of that parking lot like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to do. I had just been newly transferred to APH, so I made my way to what I'm pretty sure is the school's band room. Inside to the right, I found the band director working on a laptop at his desk. I tapped on the door lightly, hoping to grasp his attention.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Smith?"

The director's brilliantly blue eyes gazed up at me, a light smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be our new transfer student, Makoto Naegi, right?"

"Uh, yes. That's me."

"And it says here that you will play the snare in the drum line. Just talk with the drum line instructor out by the barn outside of this room. He can fill you in on what drumline does separate from the band. Other than that, today is learning some basics. I'll see you out on the parking lot then, Makoto."

"Alright."

I cautiously made my way over to "The Barn." It was just a big storage shed used to store all the drums and pit equipment. A taller man with silvery hair stood outside of it, reading a tiny book. A thin ski mask looking thing covered his face up to the middle of his nose.

I approached him, trying to put strength in my voice. "Um, excuse me. Are you the drum line instructor?"

Before I could even think, he was at my level, his dark eyes stared into my bright green ones.

"I am. Mr. Hatake's the name, and you would be?"

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi. I'm on snare drum."

He flipped through his student list nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, I see. Well, go grab a snare from the barn and bring it with you to the parking lot. I don't think you're going to need it for the first half at least. I may pull the drum line out of the block periodically when the band's working on strictly band stuff. Well, go on out there."

"Oh, yes. Thanks!"

I ran past him, wondering why a teacher would need to wear a mask like that. Of course, it probably has to do with the anime he's a part of. I strapped on my snare. It actually ended up being lighter than I expected. As I exited the barn and headed towards the parking lot, I already saw a bunch of students grouping up by the tower where the directors sit. I stayed off to the side, away from the big groups. I could already tell they were staring at me, judging me already. I tell you, it isn't easy being the protagonist of a new anime. People are just starting to hear about your show, and then you get sent off to a school with a bunch of big time anime protagonists. And that scares the shit out of me. I noticed a young girl sitting in my proximity. No one else sat around her. She seemed like she was all alone, like me. Well, I want to have friends here, and this is how you make them I suppose. I inched up as nonchalantly as I could until I was next to her. I observed that she was putting a clarinet together. Her shiny brown hair, styled in a pixie cut, seemed to flow in the wind.

"Um, hi there," I managed to say.

The girl turned around, her brown eyes very anime looking. She gave me a genuine smile. "Oh, hi! You must be the new kid. I'm Haruhi."

I knew I was blushing just from the intense heat radiating from my face.

"I'm Makoto. Nice to meet you, Haruhi. So, you play clarinet?"

Her slender fingers traced over the many levers and keys on the instrument.

"Yes, in fact, I'm the section leader of the clarinets this year. And I'm guessing you play the snare in the drumline?"

"Haha, good guess. Yeah, I hope the center snare is nice."

"Oh don't worry, he's awesome! His name is Ace. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

I felt better with Haruhi reassuring me. It was nice to know there were a lot of nice protagonists in the marching band.

"Well, let's get up near the front of the parking lot. The director is going to organize us into an attendance block. That's where we take attendance, obviously, and do basics, which you'll learn about soon. Don't worry about your instrument, we're not going to march with them yet, at least for the first day of pre-camp. Follow me."

Haruhi took me by the wrist, leading me towards the mob of band students waiting for instructions from Mr. Smith. I also noticed Mr. Rivaille stalking amongst the group. It looked as though he were profiling all of us, being sure to remember all of our faces.

"Alright, may I have your attention, everyone?" Mr. Smith's booming voice echoed through the speaker setup by the sophomore drum major in the back. I could see his little figure manning the speaker in the back of the parking lot.

"I'm going to organize you all into specific spots on the parking lot. This will be known as basic or attendance block."

And this is where my marching band adventure begins.

* * *

**Feel free to leave feedback on this first chapter. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
